The Tree, The Leaves, The Wind
by VietHanChan906
Summary: If the tree doesn't hold onto his leaves then the wind carries them away. The tree remains bare while he watches the leaves dance in the wind. SasuTenJi. One-shot. Has beened revised.


The Tree, The Leaf, The Wind

Summary: A boy and a girl. You can already picture it in your mind on what happens next, they are both in love with each other, they run into a couple of problems and then become a couple. In my story, it doesn't end up like that.

Don't ask me where I got the idea for the story. It was a life experienced that happened to me. I just took the names of my favourite Naruto love triangle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If the tree doesn't hold onto his leaves then the wind carries them away. The tree remains bare while he watches the leaves dance in the wind._

A boy and a girl. Neji and Tenten. Bestfriends. Bestfriends that are inlove with each other. Bestfriends who were unsure about the other one's feelings.

Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He was in between girlfriends. At request of his uncle. Hiashi was searching for a suitable bride for Neji. He reached the age of 18 yet had not found a suitable wife.

Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress, sparring partner of Hyuuga Neji. Still single despite the fact she was a great beauty.

Their love for each other is undeniable.

Shy eyes, deep blushes, unsure smiles.

It was love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji!" the weapon mistress called as opened the door without knocking.

Neji and his latest girlfriend were in a compromising posistion. Neji was on the floor while his girlfriend, Kin was on top of him. With her legs on both sides of his hips and her hands trying to remove his shirt.

"Sorry!" Tenten wore a deep blush across her face. "I'm so sorry for being such a pest. I must go now." She ran out of the Hyuuga manor as fast as her athletic legs could take her.

Neji got up and positioned his shirt properly and sped after Tenten. Leaving Kin on the floor looking confused and annoyed.

Tenten ran and ran, tears threatening to come out when she bumped into Sasuke. "I'm sorry." Tenten said in a voice that sounded like whimpering.

"Tche. It was no problem." Sasuke muttered with a bored expression. "Hey, aren't you Hyuuga's girlfriend? Tenten, right?"

Tenten could feel her face heat up again. "Yeah, I'm Tenten. Also I'm not Hy-Neji's girlfriend, he already has a slut with abnormally big breast as a girlfriend." she said though she muttered the last part.

They continued to have small talk and then departed.

Neji caught up to Tenten, he saw her talking to Sasuke '_Uchiha'_ he said in a dangerous whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

Tenten was walking through Konoha, trying to avoid a certain Hyuuga.

She walked across Konoha just to buy groceries. Though it took quite a large amount of her time, it was the farthest from the Hyuuga Manor.

She was just about to leap home when she met eye to eye with moon white orbs.

"Neji"

"Tenten, we are no longer to see each other socially."

"Neji, but why?"

"I have my reasons, I also think that it is time to go our separate ways." with that he walked away. _That hurt so much. Fate can be so unfair _Neji thought.

_Flashback_

_"Neji, as you know, your nineteenth birthday is coming up and you have yet to marry." Hiashi's voice boomed from the acoustic from his office._

_"I know and I still feel that I'm not ready."_

_"Well, now that you are turning nineteen, you no longer have a choice."_

_"But!"_

_"But nothing. I expect you to ask for Kin's hand in marriage tonight."_

_"But"_

_"Again with the but. You have no choice. What would your father say if heknew that you were not serving your clan in one of the most necessary ways."_

_"Hai, Hiashi-sama"_

_So that night at the Hyuuga banquet, Neji proposed to Kin infront of the entire clan._

End Flashback

Tenten stood there, not knowing what to do. So she went with her instinct. She ran. This time tears did drip down her face. Just like last time, she bumped into Sasuke.

"Wow, do you bump into people often?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but. Well I'm sorry."

Sasuke was going to say a sarcastic remark but then he saw the flood of tears coming out of Tenten's eyes. He didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around Tenten. Without thinking she wrapped her own arms around him, crying into his shoulder, and inhaling his musky scent.

"Tenten, I like you, I can match and exceed Hyuuga's feelings for you. If you become by girlfriend then I promise to never be the cause of your tears."

Tenten looked deep into his obsidian eyes and saw true feelings. "Hai"

While all of this was happening, Neji was watching from afar. "Good bye sweet heaven. I hoped you will be happy." as a tear slowly dropped down his cheek.

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Notes: **Though I'm mainly a NejiTen supporter. I find SasuTen kinda cute. I just found Neji more suitable to be the tree. Because of his clan and all. This did happen to me about a week ago. He wasn't from a rich family but his parents were totally against us being friends. His parents set him up with my bestfriend/rival and now I'm with the guy who comforted me.


End file.
